1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair treatment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of increasing hair volume and texture, and to a clip that can be used to increase hair volume and texture.
2. Problems in the Art
A wide variety of devices are known in the art for use in treating hair. Various types of hair clamps, curling irons, and hot rollers have been used to control how the hair looks. While some of these devices function adequately in keeping hair in place and helping the hair maintain a desired shape or curl, there is no known method or device which sufficiently increases hair volume and texture at the root only without also adding curl.
Many people desire to have hair that has a full volume and texture. Thick hair with a lot of volume helps give the appearance of youth and health. However, many people are not fortunate enough to have hair that is naturally full of volume and texture. There is a need for a method and device that adds volume and texture to hair.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a device and method which can be used to increase hair volume and texture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair clip which can be applied prior to applying perming solution or other types of chemical hair treatments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hair clip which places sufficient tension on the hair root to lift it up from the scalp.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hair clip which can be left in place while the hair is being rinsed and while chemical treatments are being applied to the hair.
These, as well as other objects and features of the present invention, will become apparent from the following detailed description and claims in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A method of increasing hair volume includes applying a hair clip to the roots of the hair. A chemical solution is applied to at least part of the hair that is in the clip. After chemical processing is complete, the hair is rinsed, with the hair clip still in place. Then the second chemical step is applied.
A hair clip to increase hair volume includes two arms that are pivotally connected. The arms have interior faces that oppose each other. At least one of the interior faces has texture to apply tension to the hair root. At least one of the arms has openings to allow the hair to be rinsed while the clip is still in place.
A second method of increasing hair volume comprises applying hair spray to hair roots and applying a clip to the roots. The clip is left in place until the hair spray is dry. The clip can be applied before the hair spray. The clip may be used on wet or dry hair and with or without heat.